tratando de recuperar mi vida
by Vanancy Cullen
Summary: Bella FUE violada Por El primo de Su novio, de como reaccionara Pero he aquí Este CUANDO SEPA ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella Pov_**

Amor voy al baño- dije dejando la pista de baile

Okay- dijo mi novio Edward

Salí de la sala y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Soy Isabella Swam y soy novia de Edward Cullen, tengo 16 años y mi novio Edward tiene 17 años.

Estaba pensando tonterías cuando me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al piso de arriba.

Iba a pasar al baño cuando escuche que dician mi nombre.

-Bella- dijo una voz conocida para mi

Me doy vuelta y veo que esta James el primo de Edward en el pasillo.

-¿Que pasa James?- le pregunto con curiosidad

- Bella necesito que me ayudes en algo- dijo y sonrió- ven, no tardaremos mucho.

Dubitativa me acerco a él y lo sigo hasta la habitación. Al entrar James cierra la puerta y le pone seguro

-James ¿qué quieres?- pregunte ya con miedo

-Bella nos vamos a divertir, no te preocupes.- inquirio con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Cuando me percate ya lo tenía encima de mí besándome con rudeza.

-James Basta!- gritaba, tenía esperanza de que alguien me escuchara y viniera en mi ayuda.

-Deja de gritar!, nadie te va a escuchar, te recomiendo que seas buena chica, porque si no la pasaras mal- dijo y continuo con su tarea.

Yo seguía gritando, entonces se paró y me ato un pedazo de remera a la boca.

Sentí como recorría mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, como besaba mi frágil cuerpo, no entendía como podría estar haciendo esto, o sea tenía una hermosa novia Victoria de 18 años como él y venía a hacerme esto a mí.

Comenzó a desvestirme brutamente, sabía lo que venía y sabía que no estaba preparada para vivirlo aun.

Cuando termino de sacarme mi ropa se levantó y saco rápidamente la suya. Quedando desnudo frente a mí...

Comencé a gritar más fuerte sobre la tela, quería que parara, que no siguiera.

-Cállate, disfruta, seguro que cuando estés con mi primo no vas a sentir lo mismo de ahora.- dijo mientras separaba mis piernas y yo comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

Sentí algo duro apoyarse contra mi intimidad y luego algo entrando en mí, dolor mucho dolor. Comencé a gritar mientras el gemía y arremetía contra mi cuerpo.

Lo escuche gritar y supe que ese era el fin.

-Bella por ser principiante fuiste bastante buena,- dijo mientras se vestía- ah por si las dudas, si le dices algo a alguien, olvídate de tu novio Edward

Me saque la tela que cubría mi boca y comencé a vestirme rápidamente.

Baje las escaleras y vi a Edward, el me miro de forma extraña

-Edward me voy a mi casa.

-¿Porque Bells?- dijo preocupado acercándose a mí, yo retrocedí.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo te llevo- dijo mientras agarraba las llaves del auto, yo solo asentí y empecé a caminar asía la salida de la casa.

Una vez afuera Edward me ayudo a subir a su carro para después subirse el. Todo el camino paso en silencio ya que lo que menos quería era hablar o más bien no me atrevía porque si lo hacía no podría contener el llanto ni un segundo más, Edward solo me miraba, pero no decía nada. El viaje se me hizo eterno, cuando llegamos me baje del carro sin decir nada y me encamine a la entrada de mi casa, pero Edward me detuvo a medio camino tomándome del brazo y girándome hacia él.

-Bella, espera, dime que te pasa ni siquiera te despediste de mi ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió Edward acercándose a mí para besarme a lo que yo correspondí alejándome de él.

-Lo siento Edward es que me siento mal, solo quiero irme a descansar- exclame soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Estas segura? que ¿solo es eso?, te siento rara, es como si no quisieras que te tocara- exclamo asiendo un gesto que no supe descifrar

-No para nada, solo es imaginación tuya, hasta maña- inquirí dándome la vuelta para, meterme a mi casa, Mientras Edward se metía de nuevo a su carro.

Una vez dentro de mi casa no pude más y deje caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado durante el camino.

* * *

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS DEJEN SU OPINION BAY**

**Vanina y Nancy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, llorando, llorando por lo que me había pasado, llorando porque no sabia que hacer, llorando por todo.

No me di cuenta cuando me dormí, pero me desperté a las 13:00 hrs y con los ojos rojos.

Los primero que hice fue ir al baño a abrir la llave de la ducha. Salí del baño cerrando la puerta y me prepare la ropa.

Me lave todo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo rojo, quería sacar todo rastro que podría haber dejado ese estupido de James.

Salí de la ducha y me cambie rápidamente. Tenía mucha hambre, así que baje y abrí la heladera y busque con la mirada hasta que encontré un poco de arroz y un huevo así que me hice arroz y huevo frito.

Una ves que termine de comer y lavar los platos, me quede apoyada en la mesada cuando las imágenes de ayer en la noche me golpearon. Empecé a llorar.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta, y vi una figura correr hacía mi, me aterre cuando vi la cara de James y empecé a gritar descontroladamente.

-Bella soy yo ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron

En ese momento fue cuando vi la cara de Emmett.

No podía hablar, no salían palabras de mi boca, no sabia porque había visto la cara de James, estaba mal, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero sabía que Emmett no era la mejor opción

-Nada

-Bella, se que te pasa algo, y quiero que me lo cuentes, pudes contar conmigo

Me partió el alma verlo así como estaba, mirándome con su cara entristecida

-Se que puedo contar contigo hermanito, pero de verdad estoy bien

-Cuando quieras sabes que pudes contarme cualquier cosa

Después de esa charla Emmett me ofreció ver una película, vimos Remember Me, estaba Robert Pattinson, era fan numero 1 de el, lo amaba, por eso Emmett propuso la película.

No me acuerdo en el momento que caí en brazos de Morfeo, pero si recuerdo que me levante con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Emmett.

Estaba todo oscuro, me levante y fui hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche, miro el reloj de pared y me señala que son las 20:00 hrs.

Decidí subir a mi habitación a ducharme cuando sonó mi celular. No sabía quien podría ser a esta hora, así que con duda atendí

-Hola

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo andas mi amor?

Reconocí esa voz al instante. Era James

-Déjame en paz

Ya estaba llorando

-Que feo que me digas eso después de la noche que te hice pasar

-Cállate –grite

-Ya se que disfrutases mucho la noche que te di, la lastima es cuando lo sepa Edwarcito ¿no?

En ese instante corte el teléfono y lo apague. Corrí hacia el baño y abrí rápido la ducha, me desvestí y unas ves a dentro de la bañera me dispuse a llorar, no podría creer que encima me llamara después de lo que me había hecho. Menos mal que Emmett no se despertó con mis gritos, me alegraba que por lo menos tenga un sueño pesado.

Unas ves que termine de vestirme prendí el celular, necesitaba cargarle batería ya que mañana iría al colegio.

Me disponía a enchufar el cargador cuando volvió a sonar el celular.

Con miedo y llorando atiendo…

-Hola…

-Hola, princesa solo llamaba para darte las buenas noches y decirte lo mucho que te amo

Cuando escuche la voz de Edward logre calmarme un poco pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar al darme cuenta de lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas a partir de ahora, después de lo sucedido.

-Bella sigues ahí- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones

Suspire para tomar valor y después conteste

-Si claro, disculpa es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas-

A si, y estabas pensando en mí en lo mucho que me amas-

Si por supuesto estaba pensando en ti- dije asintiendo a lo que él me había dicho ya que no podía decirle que estaba pensando en lo que me hizo su primo.

-Edward creo que es mejor que colguemos mañana tenemos instituto muy temprano, y no quisiera desvelarme.

Si tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana te parece

-Si está bien

-Te amo

Y yo a ti- dije en un pequeño susurro para después oír el sonido que me indicaba el fin de la llamada

Deje caer mi teléfono en la cama, mientras por mi cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas, preguntas de las cuales no tenía una respuesta.

Como iba a cambiar mi vida después de esto, como iba a poder enfrentarme a James de nuevo sin que los recuerdos me invadieran, que iba hacer para poder estar cerca de Edward sin esa sensación de culpabilidad. No lo sabía y creo que nunca lo sabré lo único que podía hacer era tratar de seguir con mi vida

Después de la conversación con Edward me dispuse a dormir y gracias a dios lo logre aunque no por mucho tiempo

A mi mente vinieron imágenes borrosas de un lugar obscuro de donde no podía salir, y lo único que podía hacer era gritar en busca de ayuda para que alguien me sacara de ahí, pero la única persona que veía era a James que cada vez se acercaba mas ami y yo no podía detenerlo.

-No aléjate, déjame-comencé a gritar sin poder abrir mis ojos, para poder despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Bella hermanita despierta- me llamaban con desesperación

-Bella despierta- volvieron a repetir pero esta vez con mas fuerza, cuando logre abrir los ojos solo sentía las lagrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Bella esta bien solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila- exclamaba Emett mientras sus brazo me cobijaban, donde podia sentirme tranquilidad apesar de que parecia que esta pesadilla no acabaria nunca. Sbia que esto seria un proceso largo y dificil en el cual mi corazon podria salir ileso o con mas heridas de las que ya tenia en este momento.

_**

* * *

**_

_**HOLA AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO YO SE QUE SIGUE SIENDO MUY CORTO PERO LES PROMETO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES **_

_**YA VAN HACER MAS LARGOS SOLO ESPERAMOS QUE NOS DEJEN SU OPINION VALE BAY**_

_**VANINA Y NANCY**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

Me quede dormida abrazada a Emett, me sentía tranquila, protegida

-Bella…

-Belaaa…

-BELLAAAAA…despiertatee!

Sentí que me destapaban y que me movían.

-¿Que paso?- dije asustada

-Nada, venimos a ver cómo estas!

Dijo la duendesilla de Alice, era raro que no esté Edward con ella, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero quería evitarlo, ¿tenía que cortar con él, o tenía que decirle? Esas dos preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza a toda hora, no sabía qué hacer. No creo que quiera a una chica tan sucia y manchada como lo estaba yo, yo ya estaba estropeada, no servía. No podía darle ahora lo que otras le pueden dar.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- dijo Rosalie susurrando, que hasta el momento no la había visto

-Sí, si ¿por?- dije desconcertada

-Estas llorando- dijo Alice

Rápidamente seque mis lágrimas y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude a pesar de mi enorme tristeza.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Hoy te vamos a maquillar y a arreglar porque hoy… cha cha cha chan…salimos al Canto-Bar tan famoso de Seattle!-dijo una Alice muy emocionada

-Y bueno! ¿Qué esperamos?

Alice me agarro de las manos y Rosalie de los pies cuando intente escaparme, y me levantaron y me sentaron en la silla de mi escritorio.

-Te traje un regalo Bell's- Dijo Rossy

-Rossy sabes que…-no me dejaron ni terminar cuando pusieron una bolsita de 47 Steet en mi regazo

-Abre

Lo- dijo Rossy emocionadísima así que no me resistí

-AAAAAAAAH! No puede ser!...el nuevo pijama de 47 NO PUEDE SERR!...Rossy te amo…gracias-dije levantándome y dándole un abrazo, la semana pasada fuimos al shopping y lo vi y me encanto, fue la primera vez que quise entrar a una tienda.

-De nada

2 Horas y media después

-Listo ya estamos…vamos!

Salimos y fuimos al Canto-Bar en el Porche de Alice.

-Bella esta rara últimamente- dijo Ally

-¿Yo? No creo

-Si lo estás- apoyo Rossy

-…

-No vamos a obligar a contarnos pero cuando estés lista podes confiarnos lo que sea- dijo Ally con una sonrisita

-Gracias-dije

-Bell's allá nos encontramos con los chicos

-¿Quiénes van?- pregunte con miedo

-Van Emm, Eddy, Jazz, Matt el mejor amigo de Jazz y James

Después de eso no hablamos más. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no lo quería ver, no, no podía verlo, como miraría después a ¿Edward a la cara?

-Llegamos!

Nos bajamos del coche y vimos a los chicos en la entrada del Canto-Bar. Al acercarnos pude ver la extensa sonrisa de James. Las chicas estaban saludando y yo estaba petrificada en el lugar, gracias a Dios que se me acerco Emm.

-Bell's- me susurro, tenía la mirada de Edward clavada en mis ojos, lo que puse hacer fue bajar la vista y saludar a todos menos a Edward y a James.

-Bonita ¿no me saludas?-dijo James acercándose, lo mire con cara de horror, no, no podía acercarse. Busque rápidamente la mano de Emm y la apreté fuerte a lo que comprendió lo que quería.

-Entremos ¿qué les parece?, hace frío afuera y las chicas están desabrigadas.

Todos asintieron sintiendo que la tensión era mucha y entraron

-Vamos a hablar seriamente en casa, me debes una explicación- asentí y entramos.

-Vallamos por unas bebidas chicos!-dijo Matt

Se fueron todos, yo me quede en una mesa sentada con Edward adelante mío.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

Asintió y me sonrió aunque en sus ojitos verdes se veía que estaba triste.

Vinieron los demás y se fueron a bailar todos menos James, Edward y yo.

-Edward ¿te enojas si bailo con tu princesa?-dijo James

Entre en pánico, mire a Edward con cara de horror.

-La verdad es que quería pedirle yo que bailara con migo ¿no te molesta, no?

-No no primo todo bien, en otra ocasión.

-Bell's espérame que voy a pedirle algo a Alice.

-Ok-dije con miedo

Una vez que Edward se fue James acerco sus labios a mi oído

-Bella, esta vez no voy a poder disfrutarte acá, pero ya voy a tener otra oportunidad.

Dicho eso se fue, dejándome estupefacta en el lugar.

Poco tiempo después Edward regreso y no pude hacer otra cosa más que pedirle que nos fuéramos.

-Edward me quiero ir.- casi suplique

-Ok.

Salimos y Edward llamo a mi hermano para decirle que me llevaba a mi casa porque me dolía la cabeza.

Subí al auto y el trayecto fue sumamente silencioso.

Edward aparco en frente de mi casa y miro el volante antes de subir su mirada hacia mí.

-Edward lo lamento mucho- dije en un susurro que sabía que había escuchado y me arroje a sus brazos, nos fundimos en un abrazo, uno de los que yo necesitaba en este momento- me voy Eddy, nos vemos mañana- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que el corrió levemente su cara para darme un pico, ya que no accedí a más que eso.

Entre me desmaquille, me bañe, me puse mi pijama nuevo y me fui a dormir llorando hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES

Me levantaba de dormir cuando unas nauseas terribles me atacaron, corrí al baño y vomite en el inodoro. Cuando termine me cepille los dientes, me bañe y me cambie.

Me estaba preparando para el colegio cuando pare en seco y fui al almanaque, me fije en la fecha en que me tendría que haber indispuesto 27 de enero…hoy era 6 de febrero… Dios Mío! Hace una semana tendría que haberme venido

Baje rápidamente y fui asía mi vieja Chevy y me subí ignorando los gritos de mis papas y Emm.

Maneje rápidamente hacia una farmacia.

-Hola niña ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola, quisiera una prueba de embarazo

La mujer me miro asombrada y luego fue hacia adentro y me la dio, abone y me fui a la casa de Jacob, no lo veía desde hace 1 año, nos habíamos peleado, sabía que no me recibiría Billy, había destrozado a su hijo en esa pelea, pero lo necesitaba.

Toque la puerta.

-¿Quién?- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Billy

-Bella, ¿esta Jacob?- dije con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

-No eres bienvenida a esta casa, vete- dijo

-Billy, por favor, lo necesito, necesito hablar urgente con él.

Dije, estaba entrando en pánico. Necesitaba hablar urgente con Jacob.

Abrió la puerta y mirando el piso y con una mano en la cabeza dijo.

-¿Que. Quieres? ¿...?-dijo antes de levantar la cabeza, en ese momento, en el que me vio todo rastro de enojo y rencor desapareció, dejando al descubierto a un muy preocupado Billy.

-Pasa está en la habitación-dijo dejándome pasar

Subí las escaleras corriendo, toque la puerta.

-Pasen

Entre llorando, no podía más, el me escucho y se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué haces acá?, Dios Mío Bella ¿qué te paso?- dijo agarrando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Creo que estoy embarazada-dije antes de abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos.

Bajo sus brazos y se dio vuelta

-¿Para qué vienes? ¿Para refregarme que no es mío? ¿Para ver mi sufrimiento? ¿Eh?

-Jacob no es lo que piensas-dije con voz muy ahogada por las lágrimas.

-¿Y ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ES?- dijo gritando y con bronca, en sus ojos negros se veía la tristeza

-Jacob, me violaron- dije derrumbándome en el piso y abrazando mis piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma pesada no?

-No-dije en un susurro apenas audible

Jacob se acercó y se arrodillo en frente mío, con sus manos separó las mías de mis piernas y me alzó para ponerme en su regazo.

-Cuéntame todo- dijo acariciándome el pelo

-Estaba en el baile que daban los Cullen cuando fui al baño de arriba, James su primo me llamo y fui, y…y ahí Dios Jacob, puede que esté embarazada de ese mal nacido, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dije llorando

-¿Te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?

-No

-Ok, primero vamos a hacerla y después hablaremos de eso.

Me levante y agarre el test de embarazo y entre al baño, después de 5 minutos Salí y deje la prueba de embarazo en un modular.

-Dice que hay que esperar 5 minutos.

-Ok-dijo caminando hacia mí

-Jacob, perdón por lo que te hice, perdón-dije comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Ya está, ya paso, quiero que sepas que de ahora en más me vas a tener para lo que necesites.

-Gracias.

Pasados los 7 minutos ya que lo dejamos 2 minutos más por las dudas. Agarre el test de embarazo y leí 2 rallas si estaba embarazada y 1 si no lo estás.

-No puedo verlo. Míralo tú

-Ok

-El resultado es…


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob Pov**

Estaba muy tranquilo escuchando música en mi cuarto cuando oí que tocaban la puerta….

-Pase- dije

Enseguida pude escuchar el llanto de una persona, de una persona que era reconocible para mí, cuando me di la vuelta, la vi a Bella a mi bella.

-¿Qué haces acá?- cuestione molesto, molestia que desapareció al ver su cara llena de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. -Dios Mío

-Bella ¿qué te paso?- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo para después abrazarme y ponerse a llorar entre mis brazos, pero yo me llene de rabia, de coraje al darme cuenta que ella solo venía a burlarse de mi de mi dolor, en ese momento me deshice de su agarre y me di media vuelta antes de cometer una estupidez.

-¿Para qué vienes? ¿Para refregarme que no es mío? ¿Para ver mi sufrimiento? ¿Eh?- brame con furia.

-Jacob no es lo que piensas-me contesto con voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

-¿Y ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ES?- dije gritando y con bronca, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la tristeza por verla así.

-Jacob, me violaron- dijo derrumbándose en el piso y abrazando sus piernas.

Me quede en shock no lo podía creer. Que a mi niña a mi Bella le hicieran algo así, no se suponía que el idiota de su novio la cuidaría de todo y de todos, como fue posible que permitiera que algo así le pasara como.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma pesada no?- dije cuando pude salir del shock

-No-dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mí.

Me destrozo verle así, solo quería matar al maldito que se atrevió hacerle algo así a Bella pero sabía que ahora no era el momento, ahora solo debía consolarla así que me arrodille frente a ella para después ponerla sobre mi regazo.

-Cuéntame todo- dijo acariciando su pelo ella solo asintió y comenzó a relatarme lo sucedido

-Estaba en el baile que daban los Cullen cuando fui al baño de arriba, James su primo me llamo y fui, y…y ahí Dios Jacob, puede que esté embarazada de ese mal nacido, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo llorando

-¿Te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?- cuestione con una leve esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran falsas.

-No- me contesto

-Ok, primero vamos a hacerla y después hablaremos de eso.- dije tratando de darle ánimos.

Bella se paró para tomar el test y meterse al baño, después de 5 minutos los cuales me parecieron una eternidad salió y puso la prueba encima de un modular, y después se dirigió a mí.

-Dice que hay que esperar 5 minutos.- dijo

-Ok-inquirí mientras me acercaba a ella

-Jacob, perdón por lo que te hice, perdón-dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Ya está, ya paso, quiero que sepas que de ahora en más me vas a tener para lo que necesites.- exclame demostrándole en esas palabras todo el apoyo que de ahora en adelante le brindaría.

-Gracias.

Pasados los 7 minutos ya que lo dejamos 2 minutos más por las dudas. Agarro el test de embarazo y leyó la instrucciones que nos indicaban que 2 rallas si estaba embarazada y 1 no lo estás.

-No puedo verlo. Míralo tú- inquirió tendiéndome la prueba

-Ok- asentí para después tomar el test

-El resultado es… es….. es- exclame inseguro de decir lo que mis ojos veían ya que sabía que esto le cambiaría la vida por completo a Bella.

-¿Cual es Jacob? si sigues así solo conseguirás que me dé un ataque de nervios- me regaño Bella

-Está bien el resultado es positivo- dije la última palabra casi en un susurro que Bella pareció oír porque se puso pálida, para después perder el conocimiento, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera me di o tiempo para detener el tremendo golpe que se dio.

Enseguida corrí Asia ella para levantarla y recostarla en mi cama, me dirigí al baño por un poco de algodón y alcohol para volverla en sí, y minutos después lo conseguí.

Cuando Bella despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, pidiendo me a gritos que le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño una pesadilla, pero no era así la realidad era esa y ya no la podíamos cambiar.

**Bella Pov**

Dime que no es verdad- cuestione a Jake mientras me incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

-Bella yo…..

-Entonces es cierto- dije aterrada

-Tienes que tomar esto con calma, tienes que tranquilizarte por favor- decía Jake con voz suave para calmarme.

-¿Cómo me pides eso cuando acabo de enterarme que estoy embarazada del hombre que me violo?, ¿Cómo?- grite

-Yo sé que no es fácil pero debes tranquilizarte por ti y por él bebe- me pidió Jake

-¿Jacob que voy hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? ¿Qué?- inquirí

-Bella lo más importante ahora, es saber cómo se encuentran de salud tú y él Bebe, yo creo que lo mejor es que vallamos al médico para asegurarnos que todo se encuentra bien.

-No Jacob, no puedo ir al hospital si lo hago todo Forks va a enterarse, además nadie nos va a recibir sin cita.

-Tranquila si lo que quieres es que nadie se entere podemos ir a Seattle, además hay trabaja una muy buena amiga de mi papa que estoy seguro que nos va a recibir, además de ser una muy buena doctora es muy discreta.

-Está bien como quieras- me rendí accediendo a su petición.

-Ok vámonos.

El camino fue largo y silencios pero a la vez me sirvió para asimilar la situación, para darme cuenta que esto que me estaba pasando no era una simple pesadilla, de la cual podía despertar.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos acercamos a la recepcionista que en seguida nos atendió. .

-Buenas tardes soy Jane en que les puedo ayudar- nos preguntó Jane

-Buenas tardes señorita soy Jacob Black, necesito hablar con la doctora Heidi Vulturi cree que sea posible.- le explico Jake

-Claro que si permítame un segundo por favor si gusta tomar asiento- nos pidió la recepcionista

-Si gracias.

Después de algunos minutos de que la recepcionista le informara a la doctora de nuestra presencia, nos indicó que podíamos pasar y así lo hicimos.

Cuando nos encontramos adentro del consultorio me quede boquiabierta al encontrarme con la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida aparte de Rosalie. La mujer perfectamente podría ser modelo en vez de doctora.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la amable voz de la mujer.

-Jake que gusto tenerte por aquí- saludo abrazando a mi amigo

-Lo mismo digo Heidi, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga- al escuchar a Jake llamarme a amiga nuevamente una sonrisa adorno mi rostro involuntariamente.

-Mucho gusto soy Heidi Vulturi- se presentó la doctora

-Mucho gusto Isabella Swan.- devolví el saludo

-Bien y me vas a decir a que debo tu presencia jake.

-Heidi vine porque necesito tu ayuda en un asunto muy delicado y necesito de toda tu discreción.

-Claro sabes que la discreción es parte de mi ética como doctora.- aseguro

-Si lo sé y por eso es que recurrí a ti.

-Y bien me van a decir de qué se trata.

Después de que Jacob le contara todo a la doctora, ella me realizo todo los estudios necesarios para saber cómo nos encontrábamos él bebe y yo, lo único que faltaba era saber el resultado.

-Bien, Bella debo decirte que aunque Jake no me hubiera contado lo de la violación, me hubiera dado cuenta ya que tienes signos claros de agresión física o una violación. Lamentó decirte que la prueba que te realizaste está en lo correcto y si estas embarazada y tienes un mes y medio de gestación.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla ahora ya no había ninguna duda, pero como iba a poder cuidar de un bebe de un inocente si ni siquiera podía cuidarme yo sola, ni mucho menos había podido superar lo sucedido.

-Ahora mi deber es informarte, que esto que sucedió perfectamente lo puedes denunciar para que no quede impune- dijo la doctora o Heidi come me había pedido que la llamara pero yo sabía perfectamente que si no quería alejar a Edward de mí no debía denunciar a James.

-También debo decirte que si tu decisión es no quedarte con él bebe, tienes muchas alternativas.

-Al decir más alternativas se refiere al ab…abo… aborto- grite histeria, como esa mujer podía pensar que yo sería tan cruel para matar a esta pequeña cosita que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No Bella tranquilízate al decir otras alternativas no precisamente me refería al aborto

-A no y entonces- preguntamos Jake y yo a coro

-Me refería a la adopción, mira lo que quiero decir es que si tu no quieres al bebe o no te siente capaz de darle la vida que se merece hay muchas parejas que por diversos motivos no han podido tener hijos y estarían encantados de adoptar a tu hijo o hija para darle el cariño y la vida que se merecen y tú no puedes darle. Me entienden

Jacob y yo solo asentimos tratando de procesar toda la información que la doctora nos acababa de dar.

Sé que esto es una decisión muy difícil de tomar pero yo te aconsejaría que pienses en ti y sobretodo en la vida que quieres para ese bebe que llevas dentro. Quizás podrías ir al sicólogo eso te vendría muy bien porque superar lo que te paso no es fácil, y puedo asegurarte que si requiere ayuda de un especialista.

-Bueno pues creo que aquí termina la consulta y por ultimo quiero decirte que pienses en lo que te dije de la adopción, y si aceptas búscame para explicarte mejor de que se trata este proceso vale.

-Si está bien-

-Y también espero que consideres la opción de contarles lo que te paso a tus padres te aseguro que nadie mejor que ellos para ayudarte a tomar una decisión.

Solo asentí y después nos despedimos. Sabía que llegando a casa me esperaba un buen regaño pero ahora era lo que menos importaba ahora lo importante era tomar una decisión acerca de este bebe, porque sea cual sea le daría un giro a mi vida para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegue a casa muy cansada, estaba totalmente nerviosa, sabia que Emmett me estaría esperando para hablar, le debía una explicación, después de todo era mi hermano y había estado junto a mi en los momentos mas duros de mi vida y sabia que en este caso no seria diferente.

Entre a casa y vi a Emmett acostado en el sillón, me acerque sigilosamente hacia el, una ves cerca suyo le acaricie la mejilla a lo que el despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo sobresaltado mirando hacia ambos lados, cuando me vio se quedo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- Isabella me debes una explicación, mama y pa….

-Calla, ya se que estarán furiosos y bla bla bla, quiero contarte algo, muy especial, quiero que estés en calma cuando te lo diga- dije armándome de valor

-Está bien, cuentame- dijo sentándose como indio y poniendo toda su atención como un niño al que le van a contar su cuento favorito.

-¿Te acurdas del día de la fiesta que hicieron los Cullen?- el asintió con la cabeza- bueno, yo había ido al baño de arriba y estaba James y…y…- dije empezando a llorar mientras recordaba como tocaba mi cuerpo sin importar lo que yo quisiese

-Bella me estas asustando ¿Qué paso?- dijo con cara de preocupación

-James me…me…me violo- dije largándome a llorar

-¿QUÉ?- dijo a los alaridos mi hermano, se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a caminar por la sala- PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES ISABELLA, Dios mío, ¿estas bien?, que pregunta estupida - dijo de manera alterada y sentándose de una vez en el sillón nuevamente.

-Hay mas Emmy- dije secándome las lágrimas y tomando aire.

-¿Que?

-Estoy embarazada

-…-

-Emmy, ¿estas bien?

Como acto inesperado se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo y sentándome sobre sus piernas. Me miro y sonrió, acaricio mi cabello y volvió a abrazarme.

Era un lindo momento cuando el timbre nos interrumpió.

-Te juro que James las va a pagar caro por haberte hecho esto- dijo casi gritando, sabia que Edward estaba detrás de la puerta.

Se fue de la sala y al ratito escuche que la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar, escuche murmuros, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba saber que pasaba, aunque no quería q viniese Edward ya que tenia que contarle la verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, para eso yo ya me había comido las uñas de mis dedos índice, mayor y anular de los nervios, apareció la hermosa figura de mi… ¿novio? Por la puerta de la sala, tenía su rostro pálido y sus facciones demostraban puro dolor, culpa, remordimiento y furia.

-¿Bella es verdad?- dijo con un tono monótono, y ahí caí en que Emmett le había contado todo o la gran parte de las cosas.

-Si- dije largándome nuevamente a llorar

-¿Por eso estabas tan distante? ¿Por qué no me contastes?- ahora aparte de todas las facciones anterior se le agregaba la triste y decepcionada.

-Si, era por eso, no quería contarte, no quiero que me dejes, no quería separarme de tu lado, no quería que tengas problemas con…con…con James, lo siento- dije parándome y yendo corriendo a abrazar a Edward el cual correspondió mi abrazo

-…-

-Tengo que decirte algo mas…si quieres dejarme lo voy a comprender- dije pero él me separo y beso dulcemente mis labios.

-Jamás vuelvas a pensar esa tontería de que te dejaría, mi primo va a quedar entre rejas si no lo mato primero- dijo con sus ojos negros de furia y apretándose el tabique con su mano derecha- y eeemm… ahora si cuentame lo que me tenias que contar.

-Estoy Embarazada- solté sin respirar y de corrido, estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Que? Bells's tranquilízate y habla deforma pausada- dijo acariciando mi mejilla y volviendo a besar mis labios

-Estoy…embarazada- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-¡No puede ser!, ¡NO! ¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo soltándome y alejándose, lo sabia, sabia que iba a hacer eso, lo entendía, no quería atarse.

-No no lo es, sabia que ibas a reaccionar así…eem quiero decirte que te amo antes de que…- fui callada por unos hermosos labios.

-¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar, así tan fácilmente?... perdón por haber reaccionado así, pero esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa, princesita ¿es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?- dijo con cara de preocupación

-Si- dije bajando la cabeza esperando nuevamente la reacción de antes o que se me alejara.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¿Como pudo hacerte esto?... ángel mío, ¿pensaste que vas a hacer con el bebe?- dijo entrelazando nuestras manos y llevándome hacia el sofá, me sentó en su regazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No se, lo que se es que no quiero perderte, no se que hacer, ¿Qué pensas que deba hacer?- dije empezando a llorar y levantando mi cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos a Edward.

-Mi amor, esa es tu decisión, pero no me…gustaría que te deshagas del bebe. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Tu hablas de abortar?- asintió-¿ESTAS LOCO? JAMAS! Nunca haría eso, no me interesa si estas o no de acuerdo, JAMAS haría semejante atrocidad- dije alteradamente.

-Tranquila Bella no quise ofenderte lo siento- dijo

-No discúlpame tu por alterarme de esa forma pero tan solo de pensar en matar a este bebe me altera.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?- volvió a cuestionar.

-No lo sé no estoy segura, un bebe le daría un vuelco total a mi vida por completo, pero por otra parte me asusta la idea de deshacerme de el.- dije insegura

-Bella quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión voy a apoyarte, si es lo que te hace feliz.

-Gracias.

P-ero algo si te puedo asegurar James va a recibir su merecido- interrumpió Emett entrando en la sala.

-Emmett por favor….

-Por favor nada Isabella yo estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano.- me sorprendió el tono de voz con el que me hablo Edward, pero a la vez lo entendía y estaba consciente de que ni a él ni a mi hermano los haría cambiar de opinión.

-Solo quiero pedirles un favor que no le digan a nadie, al menos hasta que tome una decisión de lo que voy hacer- los dos me miraron inseguros pero aceptaron.

-Bella, deberías hablar con Alice y Rosalie de esto, ellas podrán ayudarte y mas Rosalie, que paso por algo similar.- dijo el amor de mi vida

-Edward tienes razón, eso voy a hacer, seguro ellas me van a ayudar- dije recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro- te amo- bostece

Después de eso no me acuerdo mas nada, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

EDWARD POV

Estaba desayunando tostadas y mermelada cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular. Me acerco a el y atiendo.

-Hola

-Hola Edward soy Emmett, ¿Esta Bella ahí?- pregunto con un todo totalmente desesperado

-No ¿Porque?- dije alarmado

-Salio corriendo de casa y todavía no regresa, tampoco sabemos dónde esta

-No, no se, voy para allá.- dije saliendo

Subí a mi Volvo y acelere, iba mas rápido que nunca, con solo pensar que Bella no estaba y podía pasarle algo me alteraba y me llenada de rabia y preocupación.

En menos de 15 minutos estaba aparcando en frente de la casa de Bella.

-¿La encontraron?- dije alteradamente viendo a Emmett que estaba sentado en el ultimo escalón de la entrada, a todo esto eran las 7:00 a.m.

-No. Pero tu tienes que ir al Instituto, cualquier cosa te llamo al celular- dijo Emmett con voz triste, yo solo asentí,

El camino al instituto se me hizo demasiado largo, el no tener a Bella con migo era una completa tortura, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Las horas del Instituto se me hicieron muy densas, no solo porque nos tuvimos que quedar asta las 18:30 hs si no porque Bella no estaba con migo, Tanya aprovecho e intento seducirme varias veces, la chica era muy linda pero JAMAS superaría ni igualaría a Bella.

Me subí al Volvo e inicie mi camino hacia la casa de Bella nuevamente, esperaba que Bella estuviese ahí.

Aproveche mientras para llamar a mi mama así no se preocupaba. Marque el numero de casa y atendió apenas comenzó a sonar

_-Edward pasa algo_

-No mama, solo que voy a llegar mas tarde a casa

_-¿Dónde vas a estar? Sabes que no me gusta que llegues muy tarde Edward, es peligroso-_ dijo en tono preocupado

-Mama, Bella se fue hoy en la mañana y no apareció, quiero ir a su casa estés de acuerdo o no.

_-¡Oh! ¡Anda! Por favor, llámame por cualquier cosa_

_-_Ok, besos- dije y me respondió -chau mi amor- y colgué

Llegue a la casa de Bella y baje corriendo, toque el timbre y escuche pasos atrás de la puerta, se giro lentamente el picaporte y como si fuera en cámara lenta se abrió la puerta, detrás apareció Emmett llorando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Volvió? ¿Esta bien?- dije alterado y de pronto un miedo atroz me invadió

-Edward, volvió, esta bien, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dijo, me quede en silencio para que prosiguiera- James, tu hermano, ese hijo de mil puta, la violo.

Estaba en estado de shock, no entendía nada ¿Como? ¿Cuando?... ¿Porque?, de pronto una imagen se me vino a la cabeza…

Flash Back

_-Mi amor voy al baño y vuelvo- dijo el amor de mi vida_

_-ok._

_Al rato bajo llorando. Y dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se quería ir._

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora entendía todo, en realidad no le dolía la cabeza, con razón de repente se quería ir, ahora entendía porque James había bajo con semejante sonrisa de arriba diciendo que esta era la mejor fiesta que había tenido, ahora, entendía todo.

-Bella esta en la sala, pasa- dijo casi empujándome para que caminara.

Entre a la sala y la vi sentada con la cabeza baja, me miro y la volvió a bajar, me acerque a ella y levante su cabeza y la mire

-¿Bella es verdad?- dije con tono monótono, ella me miro a los ojos con una especie de miedo

-Si- dijo largándose a llorar, por sus ojos rojos, supe que anterior mente había estado llorando también

-¿Por eso estabas tan distante? ¿Por qué no me contaste?- dije, no podía creer que no me lo haya contado, me sentía triste y decepcionado, me sentía defraudado

-Si, era por eso, no quería contarte, no quería que me dejaras, no quería separarme de tu lado, no quería que tuvieras problemas con…con…con James, lo siento- dijo, se levanto y vino corriendo y me abrazo, no pude corresponder a su abrazo, estaba tan…tan enfurecido de que el hijo de puta de mi primo le haya hecho eso, estaba en una especie de shock.

-…-

-Tengo que decirte algo mas…si quieres dejarme lo voy a comprender- dijo pero la separe de mi pecho y la bese dulcemente en sus delicados labios. No permitiría que se alejara nuevamente de mí, por nada en el mundo.

-Jamás vuelvas a pensar esa tontería de que te dejaría, mi primo va a quedar entre rejas si no lo mato primero- dijo lleno de furia y apretándome el tabique- y eeemm… ahora si cuéntame lo que me tenias que contar.

-Estoy Embarazada- soltó sin respirar y de corrido, estaba muy nerviosa lo notaba, pero no había entendido nada y me había dejado muy confuso

-¿Que? Bells's tranquilízate y habla deforma pausada- dije acariciando su mejilla y volviendo a besar sus labios, ahora que podía besarlos nuevamente, lo iba a aprovechar.

-Estoy…embarazada- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡NO! ¿Es una broma verdad?- dije soltándola y alejándome, no podía creer que estuviera embarazada de ese cerdo inmundo.

-No no lo es, sabia que ibas a reaccionar así…eem quiero decirte que te amo antes de que…- la calle de un apasionado pero romántico beso, no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo tales estupideces

-¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar, así tan fácilmente?... perdón por haber reaccionado así, pero esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa, princesita ¿es verdad lo que me estas diciendo?- dije desesperadamente, no quería que crea esa estupidez

-Si- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¿Como pudo hacerte esto?... ángel mío, ¿pensaste que vas a hacer con el bebe?- dije entrelazando nuestras manos y llevándola hacia el sofá, me senté y la senté en mi regazo, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No se, lo que se es que no quiero perderte, no se que hacer, ¿Qué pensas que deba hacer?- dijo empezando a llorar y levantando su cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos, su expresión de sufrimiento me estaba matando, no podía ver a mi ángel en ese entado.

-Mi amor, esa es tu decisión, pero no me…gustaría que te deshagas del bebe. ¿Entiendes?

La verdad, estaba muy disgustado, furioso y triste, pero a la vez sentía una emoción y felicidad muy grande, el tan solo pensar que Bella, mi ángel iba a tener una hermosa pancita con un hermoso bebe dentro de ella, y que cuando naciera yo fuese como su padre, obvio si me dejaba, teniéndolo en brazos y jugándole, alimentándolo, bañándolo o haciéndolo dormir, me ilusionaba. Pero la decisión era absolutamente suya, ella era la que cargaría con la panza nueve hermosos meses, pero fuese cual fuese su decisión, yo estaría para apoyarla y acompañarla.

-¿Tu hablas de abortar?- asentí-¿ESTAS LOCO? JAMAS! Nunca haría eso, no me interesa si estas o no de acuerdo, JAMAS haría semejante atrocidad- dijo alterándose. Lo que dijo me puso demasiado contento, sabia por lo menos que ahora no se desharía del bebe

-Tranquila Bella no quise ofenderte lo siento- dije apenado

-No discúlpame tu por alterarme de esa forma pero tan solo de pensar en matar a este bebe me altera.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?- volví a cuestionar.

-No lo sé no estoy segura, un bebe le daría un vuelco total a mi vida por completo, pero por otra parte me asusta la idea de deshacerme de el.- dijo insegura

-Bella quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión voy a apoyarte, si es lo que te hace feliz.

-Gracias.

-Pero algo si te puedo asegurar James va a recibir su merecido- interrumpió Emett entrando en la sala.

-Emmett por favor….

-Por favor nada Isabella yo estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano.-dije con tono amenazante y sádico, nada ni nadie me haría cambiar mi opinión y sabia que a Emmett tampoco, James recibirá su merecido en mis manos y las de Emmett, sabia que Rosalie y Jazper nos ayudarían, y mas Rosalie que había pasado también por una violación.

-Solo quiero pedirles un favor que no le digan a nadie, al menos hasta que tome una decisión de lo que voy hacer- Emmett y yo asentimos aunque nos miramos no muy seguros de que esa decisión fuera la mejor.

-Bella, deberías hablar con Alice y Rosalie de esto, ellas podrán ayudarte y mas Rosalie, que paso por algo similar.

-Edward tienes razón, eso voy a hacer, seguro ellas me van a ayudar- dijo recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro- te amo- bostezo y al ratito se quedo dormida.

Después de un rato de silencio, bastante incomodo, Emmett hablo.

-Edward gracias, de verdad gracias por todo, espero que puedas hacer que Bella se quede con el bebe, obviamente sin obligarla, la idea de ser tío me agrada bastante. Pero la verdad muchas gracias hermano- dijo largándose a llorar, sabia que esto era muy fuerte para el, yo hubiese reaccionado igual si me hubiese enterado de que a Alice le hubiese pasado esto.

-De nada hermano- dije- llevare a Bella a su cama y me voy a mi casa que Esme estaba muy preocupada, no voy a poder ocultárselo mucho tiempo a mis padres, pero lo voy a intentar. Sabes que Esme es muy perceptiva- el asintió, mi mama siempre sabia todo, aunque no se lo dijéramos- hermano, cualquier cosa que necesites tu o Bella, me llamas, no importa la hora que sea, pero llámame, ¿Ok?- el volvió a asentir secándose las lagrimas.

Subí y deje a Bella en su cama, la arrope y le di un beso en la frente

-_Edward, Edward, te amo- _dijo moviéndose, se me escapo una lagrima, pero inmediatamente me la seque y salí.

Cuando baje fui a despedirme de Emmett el cual me dio un abrazo y me fui en mi Volvo hasta mi casa.

* * *

**Hola chicas aqui estamos de nuevo con otro capi yo se que tardamos mucho en actualizar pero espero sigamos contando con su presencia en este fic .Bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a tosa las chicas que han leido el fic esperamos seguir contando con ustedes.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Vanina y Nancy**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegue a mi casa no habia nadie más que James, no pude reprimir la furia que me invadió cuando lo vi tan tranquilo hay sentado viendo la tele mientras Bella estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él y estampe mi puño contra su cara.

—Eres un maldito James vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a Bella—grite furioso mientras seguía golpeándolo.

En un minuto tenia ahí a toda mi familia tratando de separarme de James, pero no me podía controlar quería matarlo por el simple hecho de haber lastimado a mi Bella.

—Basta Edward— sentenciaba mi padre mientras me alejaba de James. —Me puedes explicar que te pasa—pidió más calmado.

—Este idiota abuso de Bella— hable furioso.

—Eso no es verdad tu novia me lo pio a gritos porque es una zo…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo — hable mientras volvía a golpearlo.

—Eso que dices es una acusación muy grave no puedes hacerla así tan a la ligera— me reprendió mi madre.

—No es una acusación madre es una afirmación— conteste—Ahora lárgate no quiero volver a verte en mi casa—brame asía James.

James salió echando chispas de mi casa pero no me importaba lo quería lejos de mi o lo mataría.

—Edward— llamo mi madre sigilosamente la mire insistente para que siguiera—Me puedes explicar porque actuaste de esa forma— suspire para tomar valor y contarles todo lo sucedido.

Les relate la historia casi completa ya que Bella nos habia prohibido contarles sobre él bebe. Cuando termine de contarles mi madre no paraba de llorar al igual que Alice , Rosalie y Jasper estaban furiosos al igual que yo.

Esa noche fue una de las más difíciles que he tenido en mi vida no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto habría sufrido mi ángel al quedarse callada.

La mañana siguen fui por Bella como siempre y le entregue un regalo que le habia comprado al bebe hace unas horas. La sola idea de que Bella fuera hacer mama me volvía loco.

Cuando salimos del instituto nos fuimos a casa de Bella ya que Rosalie estaba impaciente por hablar con ella.

**Bella Pov**.

Hablar con Rosalie y Alice me hizo muy bien. La historia de Rosalie me habia conmovido mucho me sorprendía la fortaleza que habia tenido ante aquella situación tan desagradable. No podía creer que su propio novio que decía que la amaba tanto hubiera permitido que abusaran de ella.

Ahora me sentía tranquila al saber que contaba con mis amigas. Después de que se marcharon me puse a pensar que era lo que quería para mí de ahora en adelante, estaba más que segura que no estaba preparada para decírselo a Charlie pero para lo que si estaba lista era para tener a este bebe y cuidar de le para siempre.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui directo al consultorio de la doctora Heidi para rechazar su propuesta. Cuando entre me recibió la misma muchacha de la vez pasada.

—Buenas tardes quisiera hablar con la doctora Heidi— hable.

— Tu debes ser Bella ¿cierto?—pregunto

—Sí.

—Entonces puedes pasar la doctora está desocupada en este momento.

—Gracias— dije mientras caminaba hacia el consultorio.

Toque levemente la puerta esperando a que me indicaran que podía seguir. Al entrar al consultorio, de nuevo me quede embelesada tratando de entender porque esta mujer no era modelo actriz o algo por el estilo, cuando estaba con ella mi autoestima se iba hasta el suelo.

—Hola Bella— saludo Heidi — Siéntate no te esperaba tan pronto, espero que ya hallas tomado una decisión sobre la propuesta que te hice.

—Si, por ello es que vengo para informarle la decisión que he tomado.

—Y bien… cuál es tu decisión.

—Me voy a quedar con él bebe creo que él no tiene la culpa del padre que le toco, además no podría vivir sabiendo que mi hijo o hija están lejos de mí, si pasara eso me volvería loca.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te vas a quedar con él bebe, sobretodo porque no es un camino fácil el que te espera recorrer ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Claro que lo sé pero no me importa con tal de que el este bien y nunca le falte nada.

—Eres admirable y no solo tú todas las mujeres que a pesar de que saben lo difícil que es ser madre soltera aun así lo hacen. — musito. — Ahora, tu y yo sabemos que no es el único tema del que tenemos que hablar, tu sabes que estas en la obligación de denunciar al hombre que te hizo esto.

Suspire frustrada, pensé que se le habia olvidado ese tema, pero no era así y tarde que temprano tenía que enfrentarlo.

—Lo sé pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tengo miedo de que el día de mañana mi hijo me pregunte por su padre y yo simplemente no sepa que contestarle— tome una bocanada de aire y continúe— Además no tengo pruebas ya ha pasado algún tiempo de eso y no tengo con que comprobar mis argumentos además nadie vio…. Y yo no me creo capaz de enfrentarlo de nuevo, no voy a poder mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, me siento atemorizada cuando estoy cerca de le me siento vulnerable….

De nuevo estaba llorando pero era inevitable, el solo recordar aquel día me hacía sentir atemorizada.

—Tranquila, si es por las pruebas yo pienso testificar contra James me parece una bajeza lo que te hizo— dijo mientras me brindaba una sonrisa de apoyo— este es el teléfono de mi hermana ella es psicóloga y pienso que te haría demasiado bien hablar con ella— aseguro tendiéndome un papel.

—Si gracias creo que me ara muy bien, ahora no solo por mí sino también por mí bebe. —Agradecí— Ahora me marcho porque si no mi hermano se preocupara mucho por mí.

—Adiós Bella y espero conocer a ese pequeño Angelito cuando nazca— pidió tocando mi vientre.

Cuando salí del consultorio me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando llegue estaban todos en la sala viendo una película.

—Hola ya llegue— les informe a mis padres.

—En la cocina esta tu cena solo tienes que calentarla— contesto mi padre con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer al darme cuenta cuanto se iba a decepcionar al saber sobre mi embarazo.

—No gracias no tengo hambre voy a estar en mi cuarto por si me necesitan— subí a mi cuarto necesitaba recostarme o el sueño me vencería en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegue coloque mis llaves y mi celular en el buro y me acosté. No paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño hiciera de las suyas y me dominara.

Un niño de hermosos ojos azules se hizo presente en mis sueños era tan bello tenía su pelo rizado y color caoba, lo sostenía entre mis brazos mientras acariciaba sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas. Mis ojos se llenaron de terror al darme cuenta de que James me observa mientras se acercaba a mí, quería correr, huir de ahí con mi bebe pero mis piernas no me respondían.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Vete ¡— pedía pero el parecía estar sordo.

Sin pensarlo me arrebataba al bebe yo quería moverme y quitárselo pero era como si mis pies estuvieran clavados en el piso.

—Devuélvemelo por favor… — el solo se alejaba mientras se reía descaradamente.

Cuando desperté mis lágrimas salían a mares de mis ojos y sentía un gran hueco en el corazón. Me levante de la cama y me fui a lavar la cara. Al salir del baño me cambie cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto mi teléfono empezó a sonar encima del buro. Tome el teléfono y lo abri indecisa ya que no conocía el numero del cual me habían mandado el mensaje.

_HOLA MI QUERIDA BELLA VEO QUE NO PUDISTE MANTENER TU BOQUITA CERRADA Y LE FUISTE CON EL CHISME A EDWARD DE LO QUE TE HICE PERO SABES NO IMPORTA YA ENCONTRARE EL MOMENTO PARA VENGARME Y TE JURO QUE TE VAS A AREPENTIR._

Me quede parada sin saber que hacer mis manos temblaban incontrolabemente sabia que James no se quedaría de brazos cruzados de eso estba segura. Cerre el teléfono y baje de prisa a la sala Edward me estaba esperando y si tardaba mas empezaría a preocuparse.

—Hola amor—me saludo Edward— ¿Cómo dormiste?— cuestiono mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas—Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.

—Nada estoy bien, nos podemos ir— pedí con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero Bella es imposible que no tengas nada solo mírate.

—Por favor Edward ya te dije que no tengo nada, nos podemos ir— respondí molesta ante sus insistencia.

Salí de la casa directo a su Volvo me sentía incapaz de hablar así que todo el camino al instituto transcurrió en silencio. Edward me ayudo a salir del auto y me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio.

—Nos vemos después—se despidió Edward mientras se iba al su salón.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterme al salón recordé que se me habia olvidado un cuaderno en el Volvo. Camine de prisa para llegar lo más rápido posible al estacionamiento si no quería quedarme fuera de la clase. Me pare frente del volvo con la intención de Abrirlo pero claro con la mala suerte que tengo algo tenía que salir mal.

—Las llaves—me regañe a mí misma.

De nuevo camine asía el edificio maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

—Hola Bell's — me detuvo esa voz que nunca olvidaría la cual se habia quedado plasmada en mi mente para sieempre...

* * *

**Hola yo se que tardamos mucho en actualizar y tal vez ese sea uno de los motivos por el cual no tengamos muchos rewis pero les prometo que ya actualizaremos mas pronto...**

**Porfavor dejen sus comentarios necesitamos saber si les gusta o no la historia, les informo que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia quese publica en mi perfil personal y espero pasen a leerla adioss.**

** Demasiado Pronto- Gaby Swan Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

Lentamente me voltee con esperanzas que la persona que me hablaba no fuera la que yo creía.

—Ja… James— tartamudee mientras las manos me temblaban incontrolablemente.

—Hola preciosa — saludo mientras se acercaba a mí—No sabes cuánto te extrañaba— hablo besando mi mejilla lentamente.

—Que…que quieres, que haces a aquí—hable nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poso pero James me tomaba de la muñeca para impedir que me alejara.

—Que quiero a ti porque vine por ti—contesto mientras me apretaba contra el.

—Por favor James déjame ir debe entrar a clases—rogué pero James no hacía más que apretarme más contra él.

—Está bien pero si no es ahora será mañana o quizás pasado mañana pero te juro que volveré por ti y volverás hacer mía—prometió mientras me besaba bruscamente en los labios y yo forcejeaba inútilmente ante las fuerzas que ejercía en mis muñecas para soltarme de su agarre.

Cuando entre al edificio me dirigí al baño quería borrar todo rastro que James hubiera dejado en mis labios. Talle mis labios hasta dejarlos rojos. Me derrumbe en ese instante y llore por largo rato hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. La campana de término de clase me devolvió a la realidad.

Me puse de pie y trate de mejorar mi aspecto pero todo intento fue fallido, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que mis labios de tanto tallarlos y mi ropa estaba extremadamente arrugada. Tenía la esperanza de que mi aspecto mejorara durante la hora que faltaba para el almuerzo no quería que nadie me viera en este estado.

—Bella ¿estás bien?—pregunto Ángela mientras entrábamos en el aula de clases.

—Si gracias, solo tengo algunos problemas pero nada para preocuparse. —conteste

—Creo que algo que te haga llorar es de preocuparse sabes que si necesitas algo por más pequeño que sea puedes contar conmigo—puntualizo sonriendo.

—Gracias Ángela no sabes cuánto me sirve saber que cuento contigoo— agradecí, Ángela era una persona en la cual podías confiar ciegamente pero en este momento no me sentía con ánimos para hablar de ello.

Mis clase paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando había terminado. Me quede sentada por largo rato esperando a que todos salieran, quería estar sola por unos minutos. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme de mejorar mis ánimos pero lo único que conseguía era recordar lo que había pasado a lo largo de estos dos meses y nuevas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Cansada de no conseguir ninguno de mis propósitos seque mis lágrimas y Salí del salón directo a la cafetería.

—Amor ¿porque tardaste tanto?—cuestiono Edward suavemente.

—Estaba platicando con Ángela —me excuse

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una plática de la cual no quería ser participe ya que mis pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte La opción que me había dado la doctora Heidi de denunciar a James rondaba en mi cabeza de forma permanente. No quería dañar a la familia Cullen y denunciar a James era afectarlos de forma directa. Entonces qué era lo que debía hacer, tal vez era una pregunta de la cual no tendría respuesta nunca pero que siempre me estaría preguntando.

— ¿Cierto Bella?—cuestiono Rosalie muy animada

—Aja—trate de disimular que no estaba poniendo atención en su charla pero solo logre hacerlo más evidente.

—Acaso estabas escuchando la plática— pregunto con una mueca burlona en sus labios

—Creo que no—conteste de manera inocente, Rosalie rodeo los ojos y se volteó para seguir platicando ignorando mi falta de atención a su plática.

Cuando terminaron las clases cada quien se subió a sus respectivos carros y nos marchamos.

—Bella que pasa te he notado un tanto distante de nosotros— hablo sin quitar la vista del frente.

—Nada, solo que estuve pensando y creo que es momento de que le diga sobre el embarazo a mi padre.

—Bella estas segura.

—Si lo haré hoy aprovechando que Emmett no está— respondí.

—Está bien sabes que voy a estar ahí por si me necesitas.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Edward se estaciono enfrente de la puerta. Antes de bajarme acumule todas mis fuerzas y tome un gran y profundo respiro porque lo que seguía no sería nada fácil.

—Ya llegue papá— avise.

—Hola Bell´s ¿cómo te fue hoy?— cuestiono.

—Bien papá gracias—agradecí mientras me sentaba a su lado— Papá necesito hablar contigo. —pedí

—Claro ¿sobre qué?— pregunto.

Analice las diferentes opciones que tenía sobre cómo decirle sobre el embarazo pero ninguna era mejor que la otra así que decidí decirle sin rodeos.

—Papá estoy embarazada—susurre

— ¿Qué? ¡Embarazada!—estallo en gritos mi padre

—Papá yo sé que estas molesto pero déjame explicarte lo que paso por favor—exclame mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Que me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo a mi hija se le olvidaron todos los principios y valores que le enseñe y se convirtió en una zorra? ¿Cómo traicionaste mi confianza? Eso me vas explicar, pues ahórrate tus explicaciones porque eso ya me quedo más que claro.

—Papá por favor ¡perdóname! Las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas…—No pude terminar porque Charlie me interrumpió.

—Basta ya Isabella no quiero escuchar ni un palabra más, ahora lo único que quiero es que te largues de mi casa entendiste. —bramo

—Papá por favor— hable con la voz rasposa de tanto llorar.

—Y es mi última palabra, mañana por la mañana no quiero verte por aquí o te juro que yo mismo te saco a patadas— sentencio, sin decir ni una palabra más salió de la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Tome las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y subía a mi cuarto a empacar mis cosas. En cuanto termine salí de mi casa no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí sabiendo que ya no era digna de ella.

Marque el número de Edward y espere que me respondieran.

— ¿Cómo estas Bella?—pregunto con preocupación.

—Por favor ven por mi — pedí volviendo a llorar.

—Por favor tranquilízate y no te muevas de ahí—yo solo asentí y después colgué.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Edward llegara. En cuanto lo vi. me arroje a sus brazos.

— ¿Que paso? pregunta

— Cha…Charlie…me hecho-dije abrazándolo desesperadamente — ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

— Mi amor — dijo — seguramente interpretaste mal — me tranquilizo pero fue en vano.

— No — susurre secando mis lágrimas con mis manos — dijo q me fuera , dijo q no tenia valores dijo que…—no pude seguir hablando porque el llanto me lo impidió.

— Vamos mi amor — dijo mientras me acariciaba tiernamente el pelo y me conducía a su Volvo con mis maletas en sus manos.

Salimos y fuimos a una casita en el bosque, era preciosa, sencilla, de tamaño mediano y adornada con finos muebles.

-Esta es de mi mama y mi papá, aquí vamos a vivir — dijo mirándome-— solo si quieres si no podemos…

Lo silencie con un tierno beso mientras le susurraba cosas dulces en el oído.

Después de instalarme pedimos unas pizzas y helado, ya que tenia muchas ganas de comer eso.

— Gracias-susurre- gracias por todo — lo bese disfrutando del dulce sabro que sus labios me brindaban.

— De nada mi amor — dice dulcemente y seguimos comiendo

Estaba comiendo cuando unas nauseas terribles me invadieron, corrí al baño lo mas rápido posible, vomite mientras la gentiles manos de Edward me sostenían el cabello

— Ya esta mi amor — decía tiernamente ya paso me puse en pie y me lave los dientes para borrar ese sabor amargo que había quedado en mi boca.

Subí a la habitación y tome un largo baño de agua caliente y al salir me coloque mi pijama. Los pasos de Edward se escuchan mientras sube al cuarto por su ropa para bañarse. Poco rato después Edward regresa con el pelo mojado y el pecho descubierto asiéndolo lucir tremendamente sexy.

— Te Amo susurro mientas se recostaba a mi lado.

_Corría sin parar, sabia que me buscaba y tenia que huir de el. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y mi bebe, los tenia q salvar, pero… ¿Como? Me toma del brazo y me sienta en una silla, arranca mi ropa y me penetra fuertemente varias veces hasta que caigo en la inconciencia, donde mi bebe me pide que por favor luche por el y su papi Edward. Despierto asustada en el hospital donde me notifican que mi bebe había muerto. A los días viene Edward a visitarme y le cuento lo de la perdida de mi bebe, de ahí en mas era frío, no me hablaba, no me besaba, y pasaron los días, y con ellos los meses, cuando me dijo que no servia para nada, que iba a entregarme a James, me tomo del brazo y le pego un cachetazo, levanta su puño y…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAH- grite

-¿Que…Que paso?-dice Edward desorientado

Me abalance sobre el y lo bese y abrase desesperadamente a lo q es me corresponde, tenia miedo de que ese sueño se haga realidad, en realidad tenia pánico, no sabia que pensar al respecto del sueño.

-Sshh-me susurraba mientras acariciaba mi pelo- ¿quieres contarme que paso?

-Mañana-susurre-cuando este mas tranquila-le sonrío y lo beso

-Te Amo- con ello me duermo enzima de el, y los dos unidos en un tierno abrazo nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Chapter 8

Abrí lentamente los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz que se esparcía por todo mi cuarto. Me pare y comenzó a cambiarme para bajar a desayunar porque el estómago me rugía sin cesar.

Hacía ya algunos días que mi padre había echado de la casa a mi hermanita y aunque estaba muy enfadado con él por no haberla escuchado tenía que aguantarme porque él era igual o más terco que Bella y no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

En cuanto acabe de desayunar me fui directo a ver a mi Rose y hablar con mi hermana.

—Hola amor—salude a Rose mientras pasaba.

—Necesito hablar con Bella ¿esta? —pregunté.

—Si está en la casa del bosque con Edward.

—Me acompañas a verla necesito saber cómo esta.

—Claro vamos.

—Emmett debes ser muy paciente con tu hermana lo que le paso no es nada de superar— comenzó Rose mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

—Si soy consciente de ello pero te juro que tengo miedo, miedo de que ella no se recuperar de que no lo pueda superar. —contesté—No sé qué decirle ni que hacer para que ella se sienta mejor para que vuelva hacer la misma de antes. —volví hablar pero ahora desesperado.

—Emmett espera—pidió Rosalie deteniéndose —Tu sabes que a mí me paso lo mismo que a Bella y yo te puedo decir que ahora se á de sentir confundida y ahora más que nunca por lo que paso con tu padre. Tú solo apóyala que sepa que estás ahí para ella sin importar lo que pase.

—Gracias Rose por estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No me agradezcas Emmett soy tu prometida y creo que es mi deber además lo hago con gusto porque te amo y porque Bella es mi amiga.

No dijimos nada más y seguimos caminando dejando que el aroma a naturaleza nos relajara.

Tocamos la puerta y esperamos a que nos abrieran.

—

—Hola Edward—salude en cuanto abrieron.

—Emmett, Rose que bueno que están aquí.

—Venimos a ver a mi hermana se podrá.

—Claro pasen le dará mucho gusto verlos—aseguro mientras nos dejaba pasar. —Está en el cuarto pasen—continuó.

—Ve Emmett yo te espero aquí—dijo Rose.

—Rose…—trate de replicar pero ella me interrumpió

—Emmett recuerda lo que hablamos.

Toqué levemente la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar, pero al ver que Bella no contestaba abrí sigilosamente la puerta.

Cuando tuve una mejor visión de la habitación me di cuenta de que Bella estaba recostada de lado en su cama haciendo que el pequeño bultito de su vientre resaltara más.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir ella me llamó.

—Emmett—Pronunció con voz adormilada.

—Hola pequeña, lamento haberte despertado.

—No te preocupes no estaba dormida. —afirmó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. —Qué bueno que has venido te he extrañado tanto.

— ¿Cómo está mi padre? —cuestiono tímidamente.

—Bien Bella, él está bien, pero te aseguro que nada tranquilo por haberte echado de la casa—enfaticé molesto.

—Emmett no debes estar molesto con papá él tiene razón en haberse molestado conmigo, todo fue mi culpa tal vez si yo no…

Qué no podía creer lo que Bella estaba diciendo, se estaba echando la culpa por lo que había pasado para justificar a mi padre.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Isabella? Claro que no es tu culpa y no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, ¿entendido?

Bella agacho la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas mojaban las sabanas.

—Oh bella no llores por favor, no me gusta verte triste.

—Estoy desesperada Emmett no sé qué hacer, todo esto es demasiado para mí, día a día trato de olvidar lo que paso de empezar de nuevo pero no puedo, todas las noches sueño con él con lo que paso y me despierto sobresaltada y llena de miedo.

—Bella recuerda que la psicóloga dijo que era normal que esto iba a llevar su tiempo. —explique tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Si lo sé pero si Edward se aburre y se va de mi lado—sollozo más fuerte al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Eso no pasara puedes estar segura de que Edward siempre estará a tu lado—susurre para después abrazarla. —Ahora duerme te prometo que yo estaré aquí contigo hasta que te duermas como cuando eras pequeña y soñabas con el coco—sonreí ante aquel recuerdo.

Después de algunos minutos mi hermanita logro quedarse dormida. Me quede observándola por largo rato, me sentía enojado por no haberla podido proteger de James por haber permitido que le pasara esto. Pero juro que haría pagar por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que mi hermana había derramado, lo juro.

* * *

**ola niñas aqui estamos de nuevo. yo se que es muy corto pero no tenia mucha inspiracion. espero contar con su comentario **


End file.
